Gundam Wing Chibi's in: The Kindergarten Adventure
by Tai is the mon
Summary: It's the chibi casts kindergarten year. How much can happen?
1. School Starts

Gundam Wing Chibi's In: The first Day of Kindergarten  
  
By: Ty  
  
Disclaimer: I- do- not- own- anything- k?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Me: Hey ya'll it's that time again. The GW chibi's are hear *squeals at the thought of Chibi  
Quatre). I will be your host for today's show :).  
Puppymon: And I'm here digimon and co-host.  
Me: Yeah, whatever. Now on with the show :)!  
  
It is a beautiful autumn day and our favoriate little Chibi cast is going to start thier first day  
of kindergarten.  
"Do I really have to go to school mommy?" A small 5-year old braided boy asked (I know they weren't  
raised by thier parents. Sue me).   
"Yes Duo, you have to go to school. Education is important you know." The woman said, exhasperated.  
Across the street a small blonde girl, dressed head to toe in pink, was walking with her older brother.  
"You be a good girl, okay Relena?"  
"Okay."  
"And no flirting with the boys, okay Relena?"  
"OKay."  
Miliardo sighed, not sure she would keep the last promise. Excepacilly since she was already making  
eyes at the small brown haired boy infront of her. The boy was walking with his father, completly silent.  
"Aren't you excited Heero?"  
"Not really."   
"Well I'm going to leave now okay? Your class room is right over there." With that, he left. Heero walked  
over to the large green door and pushed with all his might. It opened.  
The room was alight with color, covered with letters, numbers, shapes, and crayon marks. A lady with long  
black hair walked over to him.  
"Hello, what's your name?" Heero straightend his shoulders.  
"I'm Heero Yuy, and I'm looking for the leader here."  
"Well I guess that would be me. Hello Heero I'm the teacher Miss Honeywell."  
"I am to accept all missions you give me swiftly and silently."  
"Okay then. You're first, uh, mission Heero is to take a seat next to Duo Maxwell. He's the boy with the braid.  
Heero looked over at the smiling boy, who was busily playing with finger paints. With a slight grimace, he walked over.  
"Hello what's your name?"  
"Heero."  
"I'm Duo. Pleased to meet yah!" He stuck out a multicolored, wet, and sticky hand. Heero looked at it, then back at Duo.  
"Well fine then, don't take it. Wanna' paint."  
"Did Miss Honeywell say it was possible?"  
"Possible?" Duo blinked his large eyes. "Um.. yeah."  
"Alright then." Heero grabbed the red paint and started to draw. It didn't faze him much when the seat next to him became  
ocuppied by the girl in pink he had seen that morning.  
"Hello I'm Relena Peacecraft, Princess to the Sanked kingdom. Who are you?"  
"This is Heero, and I'm Duo. Nice to meet you princess!" Once again Duo stuck out his hand.  
"Um yes, charmed." Relena gingerly to it, and quickly whipped the paint of on the boy next to her's shirt.  
"Hey you stupid onna, don't touch me!"  
"Oh sorry. I don't believe we've met I'm..."  
"I don't care who you are. I am Wufie and you are to leave me alone! That is all you need to know."  
Relena blinked as once again Wufie went back to the clay he was playing with. The boy infront of her turned around, and   
smiled at her, his big blue eyes shining.  
"Don't mind him, he said the same thing to me. Well except the Onna part. Hi I'm Quatre Reberba Winner, extremely pleased  
to meet you."   
Relena smiled, happy to see that at least someone around here had some manners. "I'm Relena Peacecraft, Princess of the Sanked  
Kingdom (didn't I already type that?)."  
"It's a pleasure Relena. I hope you enjoy that seat and this class. Oh, and this is Trowa Barton, my best friend.   
(I know his name isn't Trowa Barton. I just think it's alot better then Triton Bloom.)  
"It's a pleasure Trowa."  
"Alright class, it's time to get started. We'll have roll call and then we'll have introduction time okay?" Miss Honeywell  
didn't care that only 1/4 the class actually knew what introduction ment.  
"Dorothy Catalonia?"  
"Present Miss Honeywell."  
"Good. Duo Maxwell."  
"Physically!" The class snickered, and Duo grinned.  
"next time Duo you will say here or present. Heero Yuy?"  
"Here."  
"Good. Hilde Schbeiker?"  
"here." She said pleasantly, turning to look at Duo.  
"Quatre Raberba Winner?"  
"Present."  
"Relena Peacecraft?"  
"Present."  
"Trowa Barton?"  
"Here"  
"Wufie Chang."  
"Here you stupid Onna." Miss Honeywell looked up, walked over, took Wufie by the arm, and started to march him to the principal's  
office.  
"INJUSTICE!"  
  
Me: That's all for part one! Part two, coming soon :).  
Puppymon: and please R&R so she'll be happy and know what to do better next time. 


	2. Introduction, Quatre's embaressment, and...

Gundam Wing Chibi's in: The Kindergarten Adventure  
  
Part 2: Introduction and nap time  
  
By: Me.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Me: *while drooling over her piccy of chibi Quatre* Now we'll see introduction time, nap time, and  
what's gonna' happen to Wufie in the principal's office.  
Puppymon: Now that you know what's gonna' happen, you can choose to read it or not.  
  
Miss Honeywell got back from dropping Wufie at the office, and found her classroom in perfect order.  
Well except for Duo who was trying to paint Heero's face.   
"Stay away from me you stupid Baka!" Heero said, trying to shove Duo away.  
"Come on don't you wanna' look pretty?"  
"No." Miss Honeywell sighed. It was gonna' be a long day.  
"Okay class go over to the little discussion section of the class and we'll learn a bit more about  
each other okay?" And so the walked down to an area that looked like it has wide steps, with a chair   
at the bottom.  
"Okay, now lets see. Dorothy why don't you go first? Tell us a bit about yourself."  
"Alright Miss Honeywell. My name is Dorothy Catalonia. I enjoy war, death, the shedding of innocent   
blood and am someday going to kill you all." With that she sat down, leaving Miss Honeywell wishing  
she had never asked.  
"Alright Duo, why don't you give it a try."   
Duo immeadiatly jumped to his feet. "My name is Duo Maxwell. I like to make people laugh and want to  
be called the God of Death when I grow up."  
'Well this is just getting better and better' the poor teacher thought. "Heero?"  
"I will follow any mission given me." With that he sat down.  
"Alrighty. Hilde?"  
"I'm Hilde Schbeiker. I like to have fun and play with computers."  
'Finally a normal 5 year old' "Quatre what about you?"  
Quatre stood up. "Good morning everyone. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. I have 29 older sisters and  
hate to see fighting. I hope that someday we can all get along and live peacefully with no more murders."  
With that Quatre sat down.  
"That's very nice Quatre. Now Relena, if you would be so kind."  
"My name is Relena Peacecraft, and I am princess to the Sank Kingdom." She sat down, then jumped back  
up. "And my favoriate color is pink." She then sat down again.  
"Okay. Finally Trowa Barton."  
"My name is Triton Bloom. But if anyone calls me that I'll get my sister Catherine to throw knives at you.   
And I'm going to be a clown when I grow up."   
"Well next would be Wufie, but he's with the princepal right now so I guess we'll have nap time." By now realizing  
who should and who should be let to sleep by each other, she assigned them to thier speacial spots.  
Just as she thought everyone was asleep Quatre got up and walked over to her.  
"I have to go to the bathroom." He whispered.  
"What?"  
"I have to go to the bathroom." He said, alittle louder.  
"What?"  
"I- Have- To- go- to- the- bath- room." He said, louder and slower.  
"What?"  
"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" he yelled, and everyone woke up. Poor Quatre turned bright red.  
"Down the hall to the left."  
"Thanks." And he ran out of the room, hands to his face.  
"Well I guess nap time is over." She sighed, running to go seperate Duo and Heero before Heero could  
beat him up for "accidently" dumping red paint in his hair.  
  
*~*Meanwhile*~*  
Wufie swung his feet, contemplating ways on how to get revenge on his teacher for embarassing him  
infront of the whole classs.   
"Wufie Chang? The princepal will see you now." Wufie walked back to the office, muttering 'baka onna'  
to the lady behind the desk. When he reached the princepal's office he jumped onto the chair infront  
of the princepal. Mr. Wormwood was very suprised to see it was such a small boy, and on the first day  
of school even.  
"Well Wufie, what did you do to get sent to my office."  
Wufie shruged. "Called my teacher a stupid onna. Which she happens to be."  
"Oookay. And why did you do that Wufie?"  
"She is one. She was asking if I was here when I was sitting right infront of her. I don't see why you  
hired the weak baka onna in the first place!" The princepal was stunned at first by the 5 year olds   
out burst. Wufie sat there, looking smug.   
"You're expelled!" He bellowed, and shoved Wufie out the door.  
"Injustice! You're all weak!" And with that, Wufie slinked off. 


End file.
